Habboon X Factor UK
Habboon X Factor UK was created on 22nd April 2013 by Matt Rogan, with the aim of finding the next biggest artist on Habboon Hotel. The series launched in April 2013 produced by Joshua Cartwright and Matt Rogan, piloting from 2nd April on-wards, gaining large popularity and attention from the users of Habboon. Series 1 (2013) The first series was originally judged by Matt Rogan, Lewis Dawson, Cheryl Banks & Dillen Demarco however after a controversy surrounding a contestant, Banks & Demarco were forced to leave the show. The result of this allowed Nicki Leah '''and tribute of '''Christina Aguilera to join the show. The series was originally hosted by Didcot. Peak viewers for this season ranged from 40-55, the series finale was on the 1st June 2013 '''and the winner was announced as '''Tia Crawford, mentored by Nicki, runner up SuperBoyz and third place: Sparklo. '''The series format was based around auditions in an arena, with a live audience, bootcamp - where the judges would say yes or no to each act again, judges houses, where it becomes 2 people only, and finally the Live Shows. The outcome of this season led to Tia & Nicki releasing the single "Scream & Shout", which came in with 83 views on YouTube within 1 week. Series 2 (February 2014) In January 2014, the show was announced to return for its second season. During the run-up to the series premiere, it was announced that '''Didcot '''would not return to host, as well as '''Christina dropping out of the judging line-up. Lewis also announced that he would not return as a judge, but would take the role of host. So far, Series 2 has been the only series to include 3 females on the panel with 1 male, where winner of The Voice Kayla O'Neill and socialite Uniqua Spears joined the panel. The series returned to the basic idea of a room audition, private bootcamp (on a live stage), judges houses and the live shows. Series 2 peaked at around 45-55 users each stage, with the series being won by Hanna Svensson, mentored by Matt. The outcome of the season, however, did not lead to a single being released, however Hanna returned to the family rp she originated from, and continued until the family broke up. Series 3 (November 2014) A 9 month hiatus occured between Series 2 to 3, where it was announced that the majority of the line-up were dropping out. Nicki '''was the first to announce her departure, stating she needed to focus on her Habbo career more. '''Kayla chose to move onwards, pursuing her artist career and Uniqua '''announced she would be managing an agency, therefore leaving. '''Lewis '''was presumed to be returning to the judging panel, where he would be joined by '''Tasmin Dixon, a socialite, Otis, an agency mogul well known throughout the industry and a tribute of Cher. However, Matt '''announced he would retain his position on the panel, therefore leaving Lewis redundant. The series host was later announced to be ELITE agency member, '''Michael Lawley. The series ran from November 2014 to December, however the series was cut short due to constant clashes with the upcoming series of I'm a Celebrity.. Get Me Out Of Here, in which Matt partook. The winner was announced to be Amarissa '''aka '''Amelia Rixos, '''with the runner-up being '''Steven Demarco. During this season, controversy arose about the "brutality" of Cher. She was commented to have been "in no way fair on contestants" and "simply, bloody rude!"; this lead to her dismissal from the show mid-way during the auditions. The outcome of this series, again, led to no single, however Amelia is well known for a duet with her sister in which she performs sexual acts, a rather odd image to fit for the franchise.. Series 4 (June 2015) A 6 month hiatus arose since the third series, where it was announced that the majority again would be leaving the show, where Michael and Otis announced they would not return to host/judge respectively. However, Matt '''and '''Tasmin '''confirmed they would be staying on. The series was later announced to be sponsored by '''Bubble Juice. During the original planning stages, controversial artist Damita Jo, Otis '''(who decided to return) and rapper '''Vivas '''were announced to join the show, with '''Matt '''switching to hosting.. however, due to issues with Otis' appearance, the season was adjourned to re-plan, leading to '''Tasmin and Damita leaving. In May, a finalized panel of Matt, Vivas, Lia Carter & Andre Chanel was formulated for the season ahead, with well known radio DJ Apple joining in. The series premiered, including a red carpet, on the 6th June 2015. The series managed to peak up to 75 people in the room, at different stages, and followed a different format from the previous: with Arena Auditions, a 3-chair-challenge and finals. The series ended with Ambitchous winning the series, mentored by Lia Carter and a prize won of a spot on the Series 5 panel. However, this position was declined, yet he is still very well known throughout the website. Series 5 (November 2015) Planning for the fifth series began a few weeks post the finale of Series 4, where it was announced that Andre '''and '''Lia '''would not be returning to their positions, however a two-year contract extended that of '''Matt '''and '''Vivas. Apple '''however was offered the job role for Producer, as well as host, for his outstanding contribution to the series. The series was chosen this time to be sponsored by '''Pepsi Cola. An application process was used to recruit judges for this series, and the decision of this led to the re-employment of Tasmin Dixon, with Harley Minogue '''also joining the panel. However, '''Minogue had to leave a few days before the premier due to a coma incident, subsequently leading to her being replaced by Greeted, a well-known Habbo artist. During the auditions, Dixon '''found that she needed to go on 2-week leave due to her father becoming ill, and later decided to stand down, being replaced by '''Count Amor. The series ran up to the 5th December, where the first group won - Flawl3ss '''mentored by '''Matt Rogan, and the runner up being '-Micki', mentored by Vivas. Following this season, again - no single was released, however Flawl3ss announced they would be doing tribute work for the latter of 2015 and in February 2016, would tour Habboon. As well as that, the runner up Micki '''was given the rights to produce her own album "Chapters", endorsed by HBXFUK, and was offered the position of host. Series 6 (February 2016) Following Series 5, '''Vivas, Greeted & Count Amor announced they would not be returning to the line-up for the new year. As well as that, Matt Rogan announced he was standing down as owner, allowing himself & producer Apple '''to share the load, 50/50, under a new company '''Rogama Film Productions, sponsoring the show. With Matt remaining as a judge for the sixth time, and Micki '''joining as the host, '''Apple '''stood down, working as executive producer and it was announced that tribute '''Ellen, Filipino socialite and mogul Mavvy and British host and socialite Dan Rey would be joining the judging line-up. On the 4th January 2016, the launch date was confirmed to be the 27th February Awards and Commendations Habboon Music & Entertainment Awards (HEMA) * HBXFUK - 'Best Reality Show - Nominated * '''Matt Rogan - '''Best Host - Nominated * '''Vivas '- Various - Nominated & Won * '''Apple - Best Host - Nominated Boon Mixed Awards (BMA) * HBXFUK - 'Best Reality Show - Won * '''Apple '- Best Host - Nominated * 'Matt Rogan - '''Best Host - Nominated * '''Vivas - '''Various - Nominated & Won The Habboon X Factor Awards * '''Best Male Judge: '''Matt Rogan * '''Best Female Judge: '''Paige Ratcliffe (never aired) * '''Best Host: '''Apple * '''Most Controversial Judge: '''Amanda Leigh (never aired) * '''Most Controversial Winner: '''Amelia Rixos * '''Best Winner: '''Ambitchous * '''Special Commendation: '''Matt Rogan The Sun Music & Entertainment Awards * '''HBXFUK - '''Best Talent Show - Won * '''Vivas - '''Best Custom Artist - Won * '''Greeted - '''Best Custom Artist - Nominated * '''Apple - '''Best Events Host - Won * '''Vivas '- Best Newcomer - Won * 'Count Amor - '''Best Newcomer - Nominated National TV Awards (NTA) * '''HBXFUK '- Best Talent Programme - Won * 'Matt Rogan '- Special Commendation - Nominated * 'Apple '- Best Host - Won * '''Dan Rey - Newcomer - Won (shared with Micki) * Micki - Newcomer - Won (shared with Dan) * The Ellen Show - Best Chat Show - Won (through Ellen)